Once Apon A Sweet Snow
by darkheartscollide
Summary: This is the first addition to my Short Stories for The Simple Minded series. If you are heavily intelligent do not read. I wrote this when I was ten and it is extremely stupid. I am editing it though so it will be easier to read. WARNING: May cause brain
1. Default Chapter

This is stupid I know and has no point to it. I can't think of anything else to write about in my other fics so this just to take a loud of ok .You don't have to do it Flames are welcome bring em on.

Warnig dangerous to your heath may cause mental damage.

----------------------------

Once apon a time there lived a red eyed little Koorime.He lived in a castle far far away in the Makai were powerful demons resied.

Well one day he decided he was going to take a long walk in the forest well he did.He came across a demon he killed it he did alittle

dance he walked away.Then he pulls ot a bowl full of sweet snow and a spoon then he cramed it all into his mouth.When all of a sudden he felt a humongus earthquack the force mad the bowl full of sweetsnow fll to the ground its contains spread all over the ground.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"He sceams he hits his knees

THE END

Will Hiei ever get his sweet snow back will I ever finish my other stories will I ever get a life besides out this and more on Extremely Short stories for the Simple Minded.

Is not held resonsible for any brain damage or mental health problems. Warning may cause slight depression,seizures and the suden urge to eat seven bowls of sweat snow.

--------------

Me:Stupid huh I really don't think it contains any humor but if you think its funny then hey laugh on dude laugh on nobody is stoping you.

Kurama:You did realize that did not make any sense what so ever.

Me:Yah thas why its called Extremelt Short Stories for The simple minded.

Hiei:Excatly.....

Me:Thanks for agreeing with me.

Hiei:Hn..........

Me:Ok see you next time.


	2. Once apon a Sweet Snow

Ha ha people acturly reviewed.Ok I have chosen a lucky review to acturly be in the fic the lucky reviewer is hyperaquafairy.

Me:Everybody hyperaquafairy.

Other reviews:EWW:crickets:

Me:EWWWWW there just upset because they weren't picked:Shrugs shoulders and whispers to audience to be more considerate:

hyperaquafairy :sniff :sure :sniff:they :sniff :they :snif :are:

Me:EWWWW Its all right :pats shoulder awkwardly"

animefanatic16:Hey I reviewed to why didn't you pick me.

random reader:yeah why did you pick her.

Me:Uhh well I sorta liked her name

animefanatic16:Hey what did you not like my name

Me :no comment

Disclaimer:

Me:I do not own YuyuHakusho

Kurabawa :She does not own YuyuHakusho :points to Hiei's Pet Monkey:

Me :I just said that you idiot :hits over head:

Kurabawa:unconsious:

Me :Ok lets get on with it

-------------------------

Once apon a Sweet Snow part two

-------------------------

"Noooooooooooooo why the ice cream"

"Uhh I don't know"

"Who are you"

"Uhhh I don't know"

"Do you know anything"Hiei said standing up.

"Uhhhh I don't know"

"Is this conversation gong anywhere"

"Uhhhhh I don't know"

Suddenly anouther earthquake hit both people fell to the ground.

"Ech i just fell in ice cream"

"Hey you said somehing other than i don't know why didn't you talk sooner"

"Uhhhhh I don't know"

"Hee we go again"

"My names hyperaquafairy"

"Aww ok"

Will Hiei ever figure out why hyperaquafairy keeps saying I don't know will Hiei ever get his icecream will we ever figur out what the fic is about and where it headed all this and more next time on the Extremely Short Stories for the simple mined.

--------

Me:Second chapter is finished.

Kurabawa :Still unconsious:

Me:I just relized something Kurabawa why are you.

Shiguroe shi sh oh Kurabawas sister(Tell me how you write it ok) :Takes Kurabawas ear: Ok little bro its time for your medicine.

Kurabawa : not unconsious anymore:But sis i don't have any medicine to take.

You know who :knocks Kurabawa on head: know you do


	3. The very weird ending

Me:I'm back with another but kicking action backed extremely popular fanfic.

Kurama:Its not that popular you only got seven reviews good grief

ME:So I'ts popular to my revews

Kurama:Not according to that Jinx girl according to her you suck

Memimics in cheap imitation voiceaccording to her you suck.

Kuram:Oh come I was just saying

Me:Ugh lets just get to the reviewer thnk yous or whatever you call itTakes out list but doesn't sy anythingOk i'm done

Random Reviewer:Bu-you didn't say anythig

Me:Of course I did know on to te disclaimer

Disclaimer:I do own Yu Yu Hakusho

Kurama:No you don't

Me:Yes I do I have this peice of paper to prove itPulls out crumbled lined peice of paper.

Kurama:Uhh thats a crumbled peice of lined paper.

Me:So

Kurama:Its even in your hand writing

Me:Fine I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kurama:Good grief you are such a baby

Me:whispers to selfI am so gonna torture him

Kurama:What

Me:Nothing

Ohyeah and hyperaquafairy e-mail me if it is ok to use your name ok

--------------------

Once apon A sweetsnow

-------------------

Hyperaquafairy:I don't know

Hiei:UGh will you please shut up

Evil earthquake monster:Agh I am the evil erthquake monster

Hiei:Well no duh your name is right there before you talk

evil earthquake monster:Oh yeah! FEAR ME!

Hiei:Wait you are a earthquake demon right you were the one who cused the earthquake that mad my sweetsnow fall aren't you.

evil earthquake monter:Yes I am Ha ha ha ha.

hyperaquafairy:I don't know.

evil eathquake monster:Whats her problem?

Hiei:You know I have no idea/

evil earthquake monster:Hmm you think my earthquake did to her.

Hiei:How would have your earthquakes affect her.

Kurama:By her falling on her head.

Hiei:Kurama what are you doing her.

Kurama:You know i'm not that sure but I think she put me herePoints to author.

Me:What!

Hiei:Where did you come from.

Me:UHH therePoints to nowhere.

Hiei:Oh therepoints to nowhereYou know that really far away.

Me:Yeah i guess so.

hyperaquafairy:Hi.

Me:Hi.

hyperaquafairy:Hi.

Me:Hi.

hypera quafairy:I like eggs.

Me:Ok.

Hiei:Whats her problem.

Me:I think its something in the water or maybe she got too close to this story.

evil earthquake monster:Uhh did you forget about me.

Hiei:Uh no we are just not paying attenton to you.

evil earthquake monster:Oh ok-hey thats no fair.

Kurama:acturly since you are evil it is fair.

evil earthquake monster:Oh you know that makes since.

Me:I'm going to go know.

Hiei:Ok uh is this the end of the story.

Me:No know its the end off the story.

Hiei:Oh ok.

Me:I said it was the end of the story.

Hiei:Oh I heard you the first time.

Me:HEy you want some sweetsnow.

Hiei:Yeah I would.

Me:Alrightpulls ut bowl of sweetsnow and gives to Hiei".

Hiei:Thanks.

evil earthquake monster:What about me.

Me:What about you.

evil earthquake monster:don't I get to do anything.

ME:Oh did no one tell you its the end of the story.

evil earthquake monster:but I don't get to do anything.

Me:Uhh fine go go chop off Kuramas hair.

evil earthquake monster:OHH greatstarts chasing Kurama around with sissors.

Me:Ok where done BYE.

Hiei:BYE.

hyperaquafairy:I don't know.

evil earthquake monster:MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BYE

Kurama:HELP ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END

Done! Remember all fatal mental disorders can not be blamed on this story you were warned bfore you started to read.

--------------

Me:YIPEEE i'm done

Hiei:That was stupid

Me:I know-I I I LOVE IT DON"T YOU

Hiei:Yeah sure-poor Kurama

Me:He got what was coming to him

Hiei:Yeah i guess you right

Kurama:MY HAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-------------------

Sorry to all the Kurama Fanirls about his hairgets mobbed my rabid fangirls does not get up

------------------

Untell next time on extremely short stories for the simple minded


End file.
